wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Saturday Night PCW 6/20/15
Match 1: Dean Ambrose vs John Cena – John Cena wins by count-out at 15 minutes. Cena goes for an AA and Dean Ambrose brings him down with Dirty Deeds at the same time. Cena jumps into the ring before the 10 count. Segment 1: Solomon Crowe comes out to the ramp, switchblade in hand. Dean Ambrose is in the ring, recovering from the match. Crowe grabs a mic and asks Dean how he’s doing. Dean says these losses don’t mean anything. If he can’t get his hands on the World Championship, then he’ll join Finn Balor and Hideo Itami in the International Championship scene. Crowe tells Ambrose that’s a good idea, but he has a better idea in mind. Solomon Crowe brings up how he and Ambrose were a successful tag team on the indie scene. Solomon Crowe tells Dean Ambrose that a tri-brand Tag Team Championship match has been made. Crowe asks Ambrose to join him and enter the match. Ambrose looks around for a bit, considering his options. Ambrose tells Crowe he’ll give him an answer later tonight. Match 2: Alexa Bliss vs Nikki Bella vs Paige vs Becky Lynch – Becky Lynch wins at 9 minutes by tapping Alexa Bliss out to the arm-bar. Becky Lynch begins to celebrate but AJ Lee comes from behind and beats her down. AJ Lee stands over the other women. Segment 2: Finn Balor is backstage, prepping for his match against Baron Corbin. Hideo Itami enters the scene and gets in Finn’s face. Hideo tells Balor that he’s disappointed that he once considered him his good friend. Balor tells Itami that friendships mean nothing in this business, but championships do. Balor says again that it’s nothing personal. Hideo was just the wrong guy at the wrong time. Balor says he would’ve attacked Crowe or Uhaa just the same had either of them won the championship. Itami says that’s irrelevant. He tells Balor that he better beat Baron Corbin, so he can kick his ass as Big Bang. Itami holds the title up in Balor’s face and leaves. Match 3: Finn Balor vs Baron Corbin in a #1 Contenders match for the International Championship – Finn Balor picks up the win at 11 minutes after hitting the Coup De Grace to the head. Hideo Itami comes out to the ramp and holds the championship up. Balor grabs Baron Corbin and drops him with a Bloody Sunday DDT. Balor tells Itami that’ll be him at the Big Bang. Segment 3: John Cena is talking with Uhaa Nation backstage when Steve Austin interrupts him for a moment. Austin tells Cena that there’ll be a contract signing tonight, after the main event. Austin tells Cena he already talked to Sting, and tells Cena to be civil. John Cena says he isn’t Rusev or Balor; he doesn’t want to hurt his opponent, he just wants to win the championship. Austin agrees with Cena, and tells him to get prepared. Match 4: Sting vs Uhaa Nation – Sting wins at 12 minutes after hitting the Scorpion Death Drop. Segment 4: Solomon Crowe calls Dean Ambrose out to the ring. Ambrose comes out to a huge pop and gets in the ring with Solomon Crowe. Crowe tells Ambrose that they have the skill to be the best team in the company. Ambrose tells Crowe he’s not a fan of his underhanded tactics and ruthless style. Crowe says Ambrose got soft. Crowe says there isn’t enough time left, and unless he wants some random thrown together team to win the Tag Titles, they need to band back together. Crowe tells Ambrose to reach into the dark side he once had. Ambrose thinks about it for a second, then smiles and shakes Crowe’s hand. Ambrose says the Switchblade Conspiracy is back. Segment 5: Samoa Joe is backstage with Steve Austin. Austin tells Joe that he and Rusev need to choose a stipulation for their match at the Big Bang. Joe starts to name a stipulation but Rusev appears and interrupts him. Rusev says that he is in this company to brutalize everyone. Rusev says Joe is just the first target. Joe tells Rusev that you don’t need to act like a monster to fight like one. Joe wants to show the PCW that he is just as ruthless as Rusev, without all the theatrics and attacks. Joe says this will be a battle of two monsters. Rusev agrees and says the best way to make sure the monsters keep fighting is to lock them up. Samoa Joe suggests a steel cage match. Rusev agrees and Steve Austin says the match at Big Bang is official. Austin turns and walks away, and Joe is about to do the same but Rusev grabs Joe by the back and hurls him into the wall. Rusev picks Joe up and slams him through a door into an office. Rusev gets Joe back to his feet and puts him through a desk. Rusev stands over Joe and tells him he’s going to regret locking himself in a cage with Rusev. Main Event: Solomon Crowe vs Hideo Itami – Hideo Itami wins by DQ at 15 minutes. Finn Balor runs in and nails Itami with the Bloody Sunday DDT. Balor begins to beat down Itami but Dean Ambrose makes his way down for the save. Ambrose begins to beat down Balor and Crowe joins in. Ambrose picks Balor up and hits him with Dirty Deeds. Solomon Crowe follows up with an elbow drop. The Switchblade Conspiracy rolls Balor out of the ring. Hideo Itami gets up to his feet and thanks Ambrose and Crowe. Ambrose goes to raise Itami’s arm but Crowe pulls Itami in and powerbombs him. Crowe rolls Itami out of the ring and says it’s the Switchblade Conspiracy’s time. Ambrose looks concerned for Itami but instead turns to Crowe and raises his arm. The segment ends with the Switchblade Conspiracy standing tall in the ring. Segment 6: The ring is set up for a contract signing. Steve Austin comes out first and unveils the PCW Pure Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. Austin says this title will be the cornerstone of the brand. Austin says it’s an honor to have two great warriors such as John Cena and Sting battling out for this championship. Cena comes out first and says it’s his turn to create a legendary legacy in a new land. Cena says he has the utmost respect for Sting and wants nothing more than to put on a great match. Cena signs the contract. Sting comes out next and says he’s been wrestling forever, but winning the PCW title will be the most rewarding accomplishment in his career, especially since he’ll have to beat an elite warrior like John Cena to do it. Sting signs the contract. Sting and Cena go to shake hands but the Switchblade Conspiracy run through the crowd and begin a beat-down. They take Austin and throw him out of the ring. Cena and Sting try to fight them off but Ambrose takes Cena and hits a Dirty Deeds. Crowe unveils a lead pipe and cracks Sting in the ribs with it. Crowe pushes Sting into Dean Ambrose who takes Sting down with a Dirty Deeds. Steve Austin gets back in the ring and nails Crowe with the Stunner. Austin and Ambrose begin brawling but Ambrose gets the upper hand and takes Austin down with Dirty Deeds too. Ambrose gets Crowe up and the two hold sadistic smiles on their faces. The show ends with the Switchblade Conspiracy standing over Sting, Cena, and Austin.